


zesty!

by tsumugiaoba



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Demon Summoning, Established Relationship, M/M, already that I’ve never had a single English class in my life, also don’t take my Works too seriously bc like, im also worn out from exams, lemon summoning too, lol ur local nthk fuck is back, yeah i didn’t mention it but they have 57 cats too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumugiaoba/pseuds/tsumugiaoba
Summary: so you know that comic where a wizard summons a lemon instead of a demon bc it’s written in cursive? yeah, it’s that.





	zesty!

**Author's Note:**

> you see I’m writing like 2 mini fic things in less than 24h but like then i won’t write for the next 10 years

What in the name of god was Sakasaki doing. Literally why was he holding a lemon in disappointment, in the middle of some satanic circle schtick. 

Hokuto has an alchemist boyfriend and he loves him but _come on_. You don’t just walk in on your boyfriend holding a lemon and looking at it like it was the worst failure of this earth without at least wondering what is going on. And that’s exactly what he’s gonna try and find out:  
“Natsume, why.. why is our kitchen set up for a satanic ritual and why are you holding a lemon and looking at it like it killed your whole family?”  


Natsume turned quickly towards him, and as his face settled into a frown, Hokuto knew he was going to complain.  
“HokkEE.. I was trying to summon a demon but all I got was a leMON. Whoever wrote the instructions is a liAR.”  


Hokuto didn’t even question that first part, and sighed.  
“Listen, Natsume, just hand over the instructions, I’m sure there’s something.”  
Natsume handed him this ridiculously huge book. Why was it hot pink? Who knows.  
“It’s at page sixty-foUR.”  
Hokuto opened at page 64. Everything was written in fancy cursive and- _oh my god_.  
“Natsume. This here, says how to summon a lemon. It’s cursive.”  


Natsume, who’d walked up behind Hokuto to put his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder wasn’t believing it:  
“WhAT? That clearly says demON” said Natsume.  
“No, it says lemon. Look.”  
“AH. Yes, indeed if you squINT, it dOES”  
“Wanna look for the actual way to summon a demon?” asked Hokuto, turning a bit to look at Natsume from the corner of his eye.  
“Of coURSE, HokkEE~” replied Natsume, smiling softly at his boyfriend before pressing a small kiss to the corner of Hokuto’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> in the end hokuto does all the work while natsume clings to him and kisses him when he feels like it, and when they finally get to the summoning, y’all know which demon is popping out! 
> 
> tsumugi aoba, holding a book and yelping as he gets thrown into the kitchen and stared down by a red haired guy holding a lemon.
> 
>  
> 
> also feel free to hmu on twt → @solarchronicle !!


End file.
